Broken
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: Sam had the worst luck out of anyone he knew and when he met that odd man with the shaved mohawk, things certainly changed. R&R!
1. Preface

**AN: Okay sooooo this is my first attempt at writing a yaoi (Boy/Boy) Fanfic and I sure do hope that it will come out alright. I just got tangled up this week in reading a whole bunch of fanfiction and I thought that I should just give boy love a shot. Of course I have a lot of other fanfiction stories to finish but when the inspiration hits me, I just go with it. Please give me any pointers that I may need before I dig myself into a hole of uncertainty. I've never personally done a Boy/Boy fanfiction so I'm pretty much going into this blindfolded. Let me know how this preface turned out and if I get some good feedback I just may update it in a day or two….I'm already working on Chapter One so just let me know! This story is unbetaed.**

**I will give you all a proper warning. THIS IS A BOY ON BOY FANFICTION MEANING THERE WILL BE GAY INTERCOURSE THROUGHOUT THE LATER CHAPTERS! Don't like gay love? Don't review and DO NOT say that I didn't warn you before hand.**

**There, as for everyone else? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee but I do own this story.**

Sam had the worst luck out of anyone he knew. Not only did he get dumped…again. But he was also the victim of the most dreadful hangover known to man. He had a tendency to consume far too much alcohol when his relationships went sour, which seemed to be happening more and more often as the year rolled by. He was making quite a name for himself within his little circle of friends and most of his close buds pitied his misfortune. Sadly, their measly attempts to set him up with one of their exes or even better yet one of their coworkers was all for not. He didn't get along with any of his blind dates, none of them held his interest for long and the ones that did hold his interest became nothing but one night stands in the end. If Sam were to be honest with himself, he wasn't truly looking for just the sex. Of course it was a benefit, one that he enjoyed but he needed sustenance in a relationship. Someone to bitch to about his problems and quite possibly a lover who would confide in him and treat him like he was a prized possession…was that too much to ask?

With a huff Sam rolled over on his bed, burying his nose into the dirty fluff of his pillow. A soft knock came at the door and he replied with a muffled, "Lemme alone". He already knew who was on the other side. Sam could already picture Mike standing on the other side of his door, dressed to the nines in a fitted black business suit, brief case in hand. The guy had made something of himself, he was a business tycoon with his own shit to handle, Sam was just his extra baggage…something weighing him down and stopping him from reaching his true potential. Or so Sam believed.

Sam heard Mike sigh, the doorknob creaked and a soft glow of the hallway light filtered in along with the handsome Asian man who was indeed dressed in his work suit of choice. "Sam" Mike started, coming to stand beside the nightstand just to the left of Sam's head. Sam buried his face further into his pillow, keeping his breathing slow to appear as if he were still asleep. "You haven't come out of your room in almost two and a half days, you smell like shit and your floor can't be seen underneath the mess of clothes and dirty shoes." Mike chastised. A soft heavy hand came to rest upon Sam's head and he stiffened. There was obviously no use in pretending to be asleep anymore. With a long drawn out sigh, Sam flipped over on his bed to squint up at his long time friend, the dark haired beauty had been the apple of every teenage girls eye back in high school and Sam admired Mike's almost feminine like looks. He would have bedded Mike Chang a long time ago but he valued their friendship way too much to evolve it into anything else, Mike was the only true friend Sam had kept under his belt since they both graduated high school. Of course he kept in touch with Mercedes and a few others like Kurt, Finn, Blaine and Santana…But everyone else had disappeared out of his world when he left Lima.

Mike scrutinized his friends' reddened eyes and tisked. "You're eyes are as red as my ex boyfriends penis" he remarked with a small quick smile causing Sam to roll his eyes up towards the ceiling. The action alone hurt and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to avoid the oncoming dizzy spell that threatened to over take him. "Sam" Sam could already see Mike run a hand through his long raven hair cut, "Your crying keeps the neighbors up at night, there are enough used Kleenex on the floor to reconstruct an entire rainforest and need I mention that you need to get your ass to work if you ever intend to watch HBO again?" Mike poked Sam in the side.

Sam grunted and opened his eyes. He wasn't truly prepared to speak as of yet, his throat was too dry. He needed a nice bottle of gin to get rid of the roughness building within the depths of his stomach. Mike enjoyed making little speeches anyway; Sam would let him whine for a few moments so he could get his point across for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "I can admit that Ella was a sweet girl but she was just another notch on your bedpost, its time to focus on your career…. You've got to move on dude…this is certainly not healthy" Mike held out one of his hands, setting down his briefcase in order to slip his arms underneath Sams shoulders. With ease he lifted the disheveled blonde into sitting position and picked his briefcase back up.

Sam watched Mike make his leave hearing his melodic voice call from the hallway, "I'll call you in sick today but tomorrow you've got to get back to work"

And with that, Mike was off.

…

**AN: TBC (To Be Continued)**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Well I've brought you updates! I hope you like this chapter and leave me a review, I just want to say that it is rated M for a reason. The later chapters will be sort of graphic so...yeah. Oh and also there is some mild sexual humor and all that good stuff. I truly hope that you enjoy the slow progress so far, this story is still unbetaed so if there are any errors just let me know and I'll be more than happy to fix them! I do not own any of the songs and or companies that may be mentioned.**

**Enjoy.**

**...**

Shortly after Mike's departure, Sam was able to drag himself down the hallway on his knees to get to the toilet just in time. For twenty minutes he sat bowed over the bowl, retching up whatever cheap bar food he had consumed over the past few days along with the box of chocolates he'd swiped from Mike's not so secret stash in the cabinet just over the stove. If anyone were to have told him that he looked "Under the weather" well, he would've kicked their ass. He was much worse than that at this point. Stuck in the place between complete consciousness and mind-blowing nausea. Sam retched again, feeling his muscles tense as another round of bile escaped his trembling lips, leaving a sour taste on his tongue.

He hated hangovers.

Alcohol was only fun while it lasted, the consequences of it's actions on his body in the morning were anything but exciting. Sam gripped the porcelain bowl with his left hand and used his right to press the lever, sending the contents of his stomach in a lazy spiral down to no mans land. He could feel the insides of his stomach hollow and constrict now that they were empty, he'd never felt so broken before. It was almost as bad as when he was a kid. Back when his parents would stumble drunkenly into his room and beat the shit out of him simply because he was there. Neither one of his parents ever wanted him, he never was the golden child that they so desperately dreamed of having. He supposed that his little sister Rae had lived up to their expectations, she was the only Evan's headed to college this semester. Sam had only made it through one year before dropping out because he couldn't stand the pressure. He never kept in touch with his family since he hightailed it out of Lima and they never even bothered to call him on his birthday or any other holiday really...It was like he simply didn't exist, that was fine by him.

Carefully, he lifted himself onto unsteady feet, propping himself against the granite bathroom countertop to turn on the sink and rinse his mouth out. His shoulders shivered against the cold burst of air filtering through the air conditioning vent perched on the ceiling above his head and he shied away from it's incessant breath of cool air. He stared into the mirror, his eyes peering into the sleepy emerald pair before him. He didn't even know who he was anymore, his blonde hair had seen better days his lips were dry and cracked. Deep maroon colored bags hung just below his eyes and he sucked in a breath of air, getting the sweet taste of spear mint mouthwash to float down his throat. From a distance he could hear the house phone ringing and he knew that Mike would surely chew him a new one if he didn't answer it. That man may be down right fuck worthy but Sam knew that Mike was a super control freak. Everything had to be organized, attended to with care and consistent in the world that Mike Chang occupied, Sam couldn't risk screwing that up. So he slowly sidled his way into the living room, keeping his eyes on the floor to prevent any obtrusive light from shining directly onto them. Almost blindly he groped the cool wood of the table perched behind the crème leather sofa and clicked the answer button without hesitation. He wasn't surprised to hear Sebastian's voice on the other side.

"Heard the news Sammykins" Sebastian's deep baritone voice filled Sam's ears as he slouched onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. His shoulders instantly sank into the couch cushions and he simply relaxed into the fabrics cool embrace. Sam pressed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose and let out a shaky sigh. Did anyone not hear the news about his sad life? When Sam told Mike something he always went to Kurt and Kurt was a notorious gossip who told everyone else everything he heard. Of course everyone knew about Sam's fucking business, why wouldn't they?

"Great" came Sam's weakened reply.

There was a bit of shuffling on the other end of the line and Sam held the phone away from his ear. The sound was unbearable at the moment. He gritted his teeth together when he heard the tell tale sound of Finn's muffled voice on the other side. It appeared that Sebastian wasn't the only one who had heard the news, Sam would have to rip Mike a new one when he got home. That man had to get his little minx of a boyfriend to shut his mouth about Sams business, this was getting ridiculous. "I can't believe that Ella broke up with me," Sam muttered in disbelief, carding a hand through his hair as the shuffling on the other end of the line subsided. Sebastian breathed in the silence for a moment before snorting loudly into the phone, catching Sam of guard. Sam clutched his head as the sound echoed through his eardrums and let out a small moan of pain.

"The bartender? Ella fucking James? I thought you were dating Mel?" Sebastian succumbed to a fit of laughter. Sam lay on the couch and clutched a pillow to his throbbing head. He should've taken something for that headache, now he was going to be in pain. "I broke up with Mel two months ago and Ella is a Mixologist" Sam corrected, cutting his friends laughter short. Sebastian fell silent at that and Sam could picture the man rolling his eyes.

"Bartender" Sebastian argued.

"She prefers to be called a Mixologist" Sam retorted, he couldn't help but stand up for Ella. He always ran to her defense whenever his friends hounded on her because of her job. They called her a Bartender, which wasn't a term that she truly appreciated. Her little nose would crinkle at the word and her sharp freckles would stand up on her sandy cheeks. Sam sighed, he still missed her terribly.

"Whatev's dude, she was easy anyway. Besides, this just means that you can spend more time partying with me and Finn!" Sebastian hooted loudly on the phone. Sam groaned, he was NEVER going partying with Sebastian again. The last time he did, he ended up wearing nothing but a tutu on his ass and a collar around his neck in some shady hotel room he never remembered going to. Whatever higher spiritual being that was watching over him was surely disowning him by now. He'd made a fool of himself one too many times already, it was truly an embarrassment.

"There's no way in hell I'm going partying with you two lug nuts ever again in my life." Sam hissed pressing the end call button with as much force as he could possibly muster. With that he settled comfortably against the cool couch cushions letting the morning sun rays slip in from the window and lazily caress the exposed skin on his arms, he was not moving from that damned spot for anything.

…

There was a shrill sound of the doorbell at mid afternoon and Sam grunted to himself from his perch on the couch. _So much for not moving from my damned spot_, he groused clutching at his head as he sluggishly trailed the blue painted hallway to the front door. Sam and Mike lived in a gorgeous three-bedroom apartment just North of Limark Station in Axonville. Mike's parents bought Mike the apartment fresh out of college and now that he was taking over the family business every nook and cranny was filled with luxurious furnishings and expensive family heirlooms. Mike had put aside his passion for dance a long time ago, his father would have disowned him completely if he hadn't become the successful lawyer he had sculpted him to be. Sam supposed it was for the best and was lucky enough to live in such a nice place due to the fact that Mike insisted on letting him live with him until he could find his own place.

Sam flicked the switch on the peephole and gazed out, meeting the curious pair of brown eyes on the other side. "It's just me Sam" Finn's voice sounded, muffled by the thick white wood separating him from the inside of the apartment.

"And me!" Sam could see Sebastian push Finn to the side to wave enthusiastically, his bright eyes dancing in the glow of the hallway lighting. Sam cursed to himself and slowly slid the locks on the door out of place, hearing them jangle against the cool groves in which they were once set. He fumbled with the doorknob for a few short moments before twisting it the proper way to let the pair into the apartment. Finn came in first, bringing in the scent of pine and sea salt followed by his large muscular frame clad in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a simple red t-shirt. His overzealous lover Sebastian followed close behind, wearing a similar ensemble although his jeans were worn at the knees and his t-shirt was a bright yellow against his well-tanned skin. Looks like all those trips to Tahiti had finally paid off, Sebastian was always as white as snow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam slammed the front door shut, wincing as the loud thump rang in his eardrums. Finn assessed the blonde haired boy for a moment with a small curious squint in his brown eyes. He cocked his head to one side and then the other, drawing his hands up to his hips as he squared himself off. "Yep" Finn finalized after a prolonged moment of silence, "You certainly look worse then you sounded on the phone".

Sam managed a small roll of his eyes, "Gee now that was some encouragement"

Sebastian snorted over Finns shoulder but decided against commenting. Instead the brunette busied himself elsewhere, wandering down the hallway and into the living room to entertain himself in another part of Sam's domain. Finn's eyes followed his boyfriend down the hall and Sam felt a pang of envy when he saw that small loving smile play upon the taller mans lips. He wanted someone to smile after him like that, was that too fucking much to ask for?

"You need to clean this place up!" Sebastian called, distaste blatantly obvious in his tone, "How does Mike even let you live here when it looks like you have created a meth lab in his guest bedroom?"

Sam looked towards Finn who offered up a small shrug before following the sounds of Sebastian's whining. Sam knew it was a bad idea on his part to have even opened that apartment door. Sebastian was just as bad as Mike was when it came to having organization. He'd be here for hours singing _"Teenage Dream"_ while he scrubbed all of the guest bathroom tiles with an old toothbrush. Sam had seen it happen on many occasions, far to many to count in fact. "Well I looks like I'm not getting a nap anytime soon" Sam scratched at the morning stubble on his chin as he caught up with the pair who were gazing at the forest of dirty clothes laying on what he assumed was once a bedroom floor. He couldn't be sure though, he hadn't been able to see the wooden floor slats in over a month or so. He never was the tidiest of beings.

"You sure as hell aren't! What _is_ all of this? Have your clothes not seen the inside of a washing machine since you first wore them? Why does this room smell like you've been marinating in your own filth? No, don't answer that….Get me a vacuum and plug up my phone, we're playing my song while we clean up this mess" Sebastian tisked with a waggle of his fingers, digging into his back pocket to retrieve his phone only to hand it over to Sam. The blonde tilted his head to the side and let out a huge exasperated sigh, "Can't you see that I'm hung over? I don't wanna clean this shit up"

"Be quiet" Sebastian snapped, snatching the phone from Sams hesitant hands. He browsed through the phones contents and let out a huff of relief when he found what he was looking for. With a few quick adjustments to his cell phone, the song of choice was on and Sebastian nodded contentedly to himself.

"It's on like _Donkey Kong_"

...

**TBC**

**AN: Well, hope you like it thus far... Um let me know if anything doesn't make sense, the next chapter shall be up shortly.**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so I decided to post Chapter Three. I really really want to thank Mynt Mint, who encouraged me to continue and acted as my beta for this chapter! You're fabulous dahling :) You should check out Mynt Mints' works on their page, I can assure you that you won't be disappointed! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and review :)**

The muffled sound of giggling was what woke Noah up that morning. He could hear it even through the comforter that he had thrown over his head and he could feel small feet press against his back. Noah sighed to himself, opening his eyes slowly as they ached from a lack of sleep. He'd been putting in all nighters at his desk in his office. That book wouldn't write itself no matter how badly Noah wanted it to. Slowly, the large blue comforter was pulled off his head and Puckerman turned on the mattress to gaze in the wide hazel eyes of a giggling child.

"Hana what are you doing up so early?" Noah asked, threading a hand through the eight-year-old girl's hair. The little girl plopped down on the bed, resting her head on the vacated pillow with a loud dramatic sigh. "I couldn't sleep anymore" she murmured, squinting against the trickling rays of sunlight that peeked through the bedroom window just above her head.

Noah tilted his body to the side so that he rested his upper body weight on his elbow so that he could peer down at the girl. He couldn't help but smile at the girl, she was the spitting image of her mother. She had been blessed with the same long brown hair that Noah simply refused to cut and an identical set of dimples resting on the gentle curve of both cheeks. She possessed a wonderful singing voice too, Noah supposed he could account for half of that, it was one of the only things she had obtained from both her Mother and her Father. Well that and her hazel eyes, which she had received from her father's side of the family gene pool.

"Daddy," Hana tugged at Noah's t-shirt with a small pale hand. Noah glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow, signaling her to speak.

"I want waffles" she blinked, keeping her hand on Noah's t-shirt although her insistent tugging had ceased. Noah sighed but nodded, who was he to refuse her anything? "Okay sport but you've got to get up and ready for school. Go get dressed okay?" he ruffled her long bangs, gently pushing her out of bed and watching her disappear down the small hallway back towards her bedroom. Noah ran a tired hand over his face, his eyes coming to rest on the photo of his late wife perched on the dresser. She smiled back at him, a smile that was encouraging and hopeful. Rachel had been his light, the warmth in his heart, his hope when he was hopeless. They'd married right out of college and moved to the city shortly afterward in search of their own place. Hana was born a year after they got married and Rachel fell ill shortly afterward.

Puck would never forget holding his wife's hand for the last time, feeling it grow cold and limp in his own as she was taken away from him by the ruthless hands of death. She'd died too young, but cancer doesn't care about age. It takes whomever it wants. Puck still missed Rachel terribly but he had to keep going, for Hana's sake. A phantom of a smile came to rest on his lips.

"I haven't forgotten Rachel," he whispered, "I'll take care of our baby"

...

Noah hummed to himself as he puttered around in the kitchen. The apartment was small, albeit a little cramped but the kitchen made up for their tight quarters. Since Noah loved to cook he decided he needed a bigger kitchen and of course a comfortable sized bedroom for Hana. The girl was growing and she needed space to jump and play dress up so he'd made sure to get a place big enough for her to go on her imaginary adventures. Of course Noah found himself tripping and or sliding over her little dress shoes and her pink scooter every once in a while, but no matter how many times he nicked his shins or toppled face first onto the wood floor, he was still happy with his life. It was certainly a better existence than many others.

"Daddy? Are the waffles done?" Hana emerged from her bedroom dressed in her favorite pair of blue jeans. She gazed at her father curiously, shifting the weight of her book bag from one shoulder to the next. "Just a minute sweetheart" Puckerman replied, grabbing a plate from the dishwasher and setting the golden waffles onto it. He slid the plate onto the counter and winked at his little girl as she leapt up to sit on one of the barstools within reach of her breakfast. Puck rummaged through the silverware drawer and stuck a clean fork straight through the two waffles, throwing in a dramatic bow like he always did. "Waffles for Lady Hana" he spoke in his terrible excuse for a British accent.

Hana enjoyed it though, she clapped enthusiastically just like she always did. "Thank you Papa Bear," she smiled brightly, digging into her breakfast. Noah's heart warmed at the old kiddy name Hana used to call him when she was a tiny tot.

"Anything for my little Baby Bear," he returned before opening the fridge to pull out the orange juice. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as Puck poured the glass beside him full of orange juice.

"Hey Daddy?" Hana peered at her father around another forkful of food. Noah arched an eyebrow, setting the cup before her as she let out a small thank you. "When are you going to get married?" she asked. Noah's eyes nearly exploded out of his skull. Married?

"Married?"

Hana nodded as she downed half the glass of orange juice, licking her sticky fingers. Noah handed her a napkin, "What brought this on?"  
Hana simply shrugged her tiny shoulders. She was still small for her age. The doctors said that she'd reach a growth spurt over the summer and Noah could only hope that she wasn't picked on at school due to her tiny size. He didn't want to have to resort to his old bullying habits that he used to have back when he was a kid."It's just that everyone else's parents are either married, divorced or something...and well, I want two parents too" Hana scraped her fork against the glass plate before setting her used napkin atop the syrup covered surface.

Noah sagged against the kitchen counter, taking in the words that his daughter just spoke to him. "Amelie's parents are divorced but now she has two Mommies" Hana smiled, "Her new Mommy is really really nice and pretty too".

Two Mommies? Was Hana missing her Mom as much as Noah did? "I would love to have another Daddy" Hana smiled brightly, revealing the gap between her two front teeth. It was adorable, Noah almost forgot what she had just said. Wait...Two Daddies? "Well I can't get married honey, we can get a puppy if you want" maybe that would help her feel a little less lonely. He felt like a horrible parent, not being able to give his daughter what she wanted.

"But I-" Hanas' lip quivered ever so slightly and she blinked back her confusion.

"I don't want a puppy" she sniffled. Noah rounded the counter and enveloped the little girl in his arms, carding a hand through her brown locks absently. He let out a long drawn out sigh, "We can talk about this later honey but right now...Let's get you to school".

...

Shortly after Noah had dropped Hana off to school he trudged down a busy side street to get to the little cafe he always went to in the mornings. Pieces Cafe was quite the hang out place. It harbored a little bookstore in the back, past the lounge chairs and the Make Your Own Coffee stand. Although the place was usually packed with people it was nice and quiet in the mornings. Everyone was either too tired to be loud and obnoxious or they were simply in need of a comfortable silence. The place suited his morning writers needs quite nicely.

Puck stepped up the wooden stairs just outside, holding the door for a giggling pair of teenage girls who were staring up at him openly. He brushed their stares aside, shifting the weight of his laptop bag on his left shoulder so that he could maneuver himself around them. He wouldn't admit it but he was still quite a handsome man. He was still built quite nicely and the kept his Mohawk shaved neatly upon his head. Hana had refused to allow him to cut it all off, she said it was all the female teachers at her school talked about. Noah complied with her little request, he supposed that he could get away with a shaven Mohawk even at the age of thirty two.

"Hey Noah" a blonde haired woman waved at him from her booth situated against the front window. Puckerman turned his head to the side to get a look at whomever called him out. Inwardly he cursed as his eyes came to rest on the woman. It was none other than Quinn Fabray. His long time ex girlfriend and personal stalker. She used to work with him at the Publishing House just a block or so from here and he saw her more often after he quit. He never knew a woman who could be quite so dedicated to following him around. She got up from her seat, smoothing her blonde hair back as it rested in a neat bun atop her head, offering up a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side with a look of pure innocence marring her features. _As if she doesn't know I come here everyday after I drop Hana off_, Puckerman muttered to himself. He offered up a small nod of acknowledgement, "I've got to work"

Quinn's smile grew, showing off her dainty white teeth and accenting the red lipstick that was secured on her perfect lips. If Hana had met her, she'd want her to be her new Mommy. But Puckerman refused to let Quinn sway Hana's decision. He wasn't planning on getting married anytime soon and he refused to let a woman like this become the subject of Hana's nonstop giggling. He loved his daughter with all his heart but once she wanted something, she always found a way to get it. She got that little habit from her Mother and he was not about to let her want Quinn to be her new Mommy, there was no way in hell that was happening.

"Do you want to accompany me for a cup of coffee before you settle in?" Quinn's voice broke through his train of thought. Noah blinked for a moment. He offered up a small polite smile and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I really need to get to work" Noah noticed the little flicker of annoyance that passed through Quinn's face as she glanced down at his laptop bag. She never liked that he always declined her advances whenever she "ran into" him at the cafe. Noah would have thought that she'd learned her lesson by now. He simply wasn't interested.

"Maybe next time" Quinn spun on her heel and left the cafe, leaving a trail of the scent of perfume behind her as she went. Puckerman watched her take her leave before swiveling down the aisle of books towards the security of the back of the cafe, where a row of empty tables were set up for people who carried their own laptops.

"Or not" he added to Quinn's previous statement.

...

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

******:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Phew! Chapter Three is here! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or alerted this story. You guys are amazing to me I swear *dabs eyes*. I hope to update this along with my other stories on a regular from now on. Which reminds me...All you Twilight fans (I know you're out there) check out my first attempt at a Twilight fanfiction, it's called Breaking Italy. Leave me reviews if you please! Time for review responses!**

**AidenVanHelsing: Thank you so much for your review dahling!**

**All-The-Tears: I hope that this chapter is to your liking :)**

**Mynt Mint: *blushes* you're too sweet to me.**

**Sammiam: Hope you like this chapter :)**

**...**

Sam left the apartment just as Finn and Sebastian began to break into song. He could only handle their free cleaning services for only so long. When they got around to the singing portion of their job, it was time to leave. He left them to be their loud off tune selves as he roamed the street, shifting his messenger bag on his shoulder. Each stride was longer then the last, putting space between the apartment and himself. Sam wasn't exactly sure of his destination at this point but he knew that wherever he intended to go, he needed a quiet atmosphere. His head was still killing him, that little power nap he had taken earlier did nothing to relieve the pain in either his head nor his heart.

The blonde inwardly kicked himself, he couldn't think about _her_…not right now. Instead he kept walking, letting his legs and feet lead him mindlessly down the sidewalk alongside other pedestrians who were smiling against the afternoon sun pouring golden light upon their heads. He tried to ignore the couples walking past him, hands clasped and swinging in the unfortunately peaceful breeze making Sam's insides feel as if they were going to crawl quickly out of his mouth and onto the pavement before him. He ducked his head, averting his eyes to keep himself from breaking down in front of an unsuspecting women's flower booth just to his left. He would only make a spectacle of himself; Sam didn't really need anyone else questioning his mental health right now. For a second the man's sullen green eyes lifted from his feet and he got sight of a sign that read, Pieces café.

From the outside of the cream colored building, it looked like the perfect place from Sam to sit in a quiet area to collect himself (or cry without people noticing the tears slipping down his cheeks). He bounded up the staircase, hand reaching out to grasp the cold metal and pull the door open.

Sam was slightly disappointed when he realized how packed the place was. People stood over one another in line, books and coffee mugs in their hands as they moved slowly towards the front of the line. A beautiful Asian looking woman stood behind the cash register, streaks of blue in her straight hair and a kind patient smile on her lips. The blonde man was surprised when the soft sound of jazz music filtering from the overhead speakers could still be heard although the café was alive with the teeming mass of people that stood before him. He veered away from the line, hands trailing cautiously over the booths as he tried to find a secluded spot to set his bag down and rest. His eyes drifted toward the small back area that housed several rows of bookshelves and Sam sighed.

It was perfect.

He'd just sit back there for a little while and get his head screwed on right, and then he'd head back home. Surely Finn and Sebastian would be home upon Sam's return, they would probably be making out on their sofa like the teenagers they were on the inside.

…

Noah glanced down at the silver watch on his wrist for a moment before taking a swig out of his coffee cup. He still had an hour and a half before he had to pick up Hana from school, he really needed to focus on getting this book done. It was the only thing he was worried about at the moment. He was sure his baby girl would have some interesting stories to tell him when he arrived at the school. She'd skip down the cement steps towards him like she always did and wrap her arms around his legs, looking up at him with wide happy eyes as she filled him in on every aspect of her day. He loved his daughter, he really truly adored her. That was why he needed to get this story done, it was the only way he would be able to secure her future and his own as well.

Noah squinted at the screen, scrutinizing his own work. Sometimes, he really was his own worst critic. He had rewritten most of his chapters several times and often found himself doubting whatever chapters he had originally deemed to be perfect. When he got an editor (whenever that would happen) they'd be able to help him gain that self confidence and hopefully, they'd correct him without being as critical as he was with himself.

"You can do this Noah" he reassured himself, taking his hands off the keys and stretching them before placing them back on the board.

"Do you always talk to yourself out loud?" an unfamiliar voice broke Noah's train of thought and the man cursed under his breath, glancing up to find out who was intruding on his silence. His eyes met a pair of sad emerald ones hidden underneath a shocking fringe of blonde. Noah frowned, taking in the man before him, watching as the guys shoulders sank as his eyes gauged Noah's reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I mean I talk to myself all the time, people think I'm insane but talking to myself is the only thing that keeps me sane, ya know? There's no problem with talking to yourself, everyone does it and-"

"Can I help you with something?" Noah ground out the question from his clenched teeth, he was on a roll just a second ago and now this bumbling blonde had ruined it.

The man ducked his head, cheeks brightening with embarrassment. Noah's eyes came to rest on the messenger bag the boy clutched in his hand although the strap was secured around his shoulder. "I actually wanted to sit here if you don't mind, all the other tables are filled and it would appear that you're the only one doing something besides talking" the man responded, face now a lovely shade of pink. Noah sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugged. He gestured for the boy to sit in the chair in front of him, hand going to his cup. The paper cup was feather light in his hand, all remains of coffee dried against the paper or gone down his stomach. Noah sagged in a defeated manor in his chair, raking his left hand over his face as he set the empty cup back down on the table. He tried not to pay attention to the other mans curious stares as he muttered to himself, pressing away at the keys. Oh yes, this chapter would need to be reviewed again, Noah was sure of it.

"What are you typing?" the man asked, leaning forward a bit in his seat to gaze at the back of Noah's laptop as if he could see through the plastic and metal to read the words on the screen. Noah gave up, he wasn't going to finish this today, not with this guy here.

"Just a book" he replied, hands stilling for the umpteenth time. Noah looked up at the man, watching at a pair of full reddened lips pulled up at the sides in a smile. The man shook his head and started to laugh. If the sound of his laughter weren't so pleasant, Noah would have been offended. Was the guy laughing at him? Did he think that he wasn't writer material? Noah didn't need anyone else second guessing him; he was more than hard enough on himself. He didn't need a stranger laughing at him too.

"I'm sorry but I didn't tell a joke" came Noah's lame fatherly come back, being a parent really did slow down his awesome snap back skills. He even felt awkward cursing whether he was in or out of his daughters presence. The man stopped laughing after a long moment of giggling and snorts, wiping at his eyes which were now clearing of the misery that was evident in them before. "Sorry, mind if I have a look?" the man turned that lap top around quickly, not waiting for Noah to open his mouth and respond. The hazel eyed father sat speechless, knowing better then to start a brawl over a lap top in a coffee shop. Hana would never let him live that down. He didn't want his old self coming out, it would be a disappointment to Rachel (may she rest in peace). The man read the first chapter, hmming every so often, typing here and there and laughing at whatever humor Noah had put in the story.

Noah felt as if his privacy was being violated but he let the man do as he pleased. He was glad he had saved an extra copy of his story on his flash drive. "There" the man smiled, satisfied with whatever disaster he may have typed out on Noah's story. The screen turned back around to face Noah and he was almost afraid to read whatever changes had been made. But as he read the introduction, he was oddly surprised. In the beginning he was hesitant about the introduction more than anything else. It didn't sit well with him, none of the pieces fit together the way he had planned for them to. Btu now, as he continued to read, he was engrossed in the story. Tangled up in the characters development and intrigued by the setting that was depicted before him. When he came to the end of the first page he looked up at the blonde guy, mouth open in silent awe. Who was this guy and why the fuck wasn't he around when Noah first started this damned story?

"That was" Noah closed his mouth to swallow, "amazing"

There was an amused twinkle in the man's eye as he smiled, lips pulling back to show perfectly straight teeth. Blush tinted the man's cheeks and he covered them with large hands, "You're welcome". A moment of silence fell among the pair before the man stood, gathering up his messenger bag, leaving the table. Noah watched for a moment in shock, he hadn't even gotten the guys name. Maybe he was a godsend? Or better yet? He was probably an author himself, he could give Noah pointers and maybe edit for him. Noah shook his head, shoving his lap top into his bag, tossing the empty cup of coffee into a nearby trash can. He had to follow that man.

...

**AN: End Of Chapter!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

******:)**


End file.
